Cassandra: Story of Giovanni
by pkmndaisuki
Summary: An on-going story. Story one of the Stories Untold series. As most people of the Pokemon fan base know, Giovanni had a son. However, no one knows the mother. By reading this, you will finally find out. POSTPONED
1. Chapter 1 Salutations

**(DISCLAIMER: I don't own Giovanni. I don't own Saffron City. I don't own any of the Pokemon mentioned. In short: I own almost nothing relating to Pokemon that is in this story. The only thing here I DO own is the character of Cassandra.)**

* * *

Saffron City - "The City of Golden Commerce." Golden Commerce, indeed. There were maybe hundreds of business buildings there. Skyscrapers almost covered the clouds. The only trees to be found surrounded the city. Cars whizzed by me as I got out of my own and filled the parking meter. ¥30 is all it took to give me one and a half hours.

As I began to walk down the sidewalk, I saw many different kinds of people. Not surprising, Saffron being the center of Kanto, and all. One person I spotted in particular was a young woman with bright red hair. I'm not talking about orange-y red hair, mind you. I'm talking about Charmeleon skin red. She had the brightest blue eyes I'd ever seen, although they were hard to make out from the glare of her thin black rimmed glasses. She wore a tailored beige business jacket over a dark green button up blouse and gray slacks with brown half-inch heeled shoes. She stood at the cross walk anxiously awaiting the signal to move, fidgeting and checking her watch constantly. Clutching her satchel closely, she kept watching for other cars and at the traffic light above. Distracted, she didn't see the thief coming from behind.

As soon as the light turned green, the woman began to walk forward, but was shoved aside by a man with sandy blond hair, a dark hooded jacket and brown jeans, who also grabbed her satchel.

"Ah! Someone help! Please! Someone get that man!" The woman yelled. The myriad of people on the streets were oblivious. Except for me. I dashed through the row of people in my path, saying, "excuse me" and, "pardon me" as I went. I managed to get to the cross walk as the man was halfway across. I sprinted up to him and leaped on him as soon as we were on the other side of the street. The woman dashed up to us as I picked him up. I was holding the man's left arm behind his back while his right still held the woman's bag.

"Now, sir, I highly doubt that bag belongs to you. Would you mind dropping it and telling me why you thought it was a good idea to grab it in the first place?" I asked him as calmly as possible.

"I-I-I ain't tellin' you nuthin'!" the man retorted. I pulled his arm further inward. "Aiy! Okay! Okay! I did it to see if I could score some cash! Lemme go!"

"Not until you release the bag," I informed him. He rightly did so. Since he did, I released him, and he took off into the street. A car nearly hit him and stopped just in time. The driver honked at him as he continued on.

There was a pay phone on the corner. I used it to call the police. I first put in ¥25 and dialed 9-1-1.

"Hello? Please put me through to the Saffron Police Department. Thank you. ...Hello? Yes, I'd like to report a thievery. The man is a blond gentleman with a dark hooded jacket and brown jeans. He's departed for West Gilded Avenue. He's on foot. ...He attempted to steal a young woman's bag. Yes, the parcel has been recovered. My name? Let's just make this an anonymous tip, shall we? I have a relative who's rather well known and I'd like to keep my name a secret. ...Their occupation? Gym Leader. Good. Glad you understand. Thank you so much. You too. Good-bye," I finished the call and hung the phone back on the booth.

"Excuse me, sir?" a smoothly sweet female voice asked from behind me. I turned to see the red-haired woman looking at me with a smile. "Thank you so much! I didn't think anyone was going to help me. I'm sorry I don't have anything to give you as a reward," she added regretfully.

"No need. Just knowing that your satchel has been returned to its rightful owner is satisfaction enough," I admitted. I smiled back to her.

"Well, thanks again..." she started, but then looked at her watch. "Ah! At this rate I'm DEFINETLY going to be late! I gotta go! Thanks again!" she said as she bolted to the cross walk. Thankfully, I noticed that the pedestrian signal had just turned red.

"Wait!" I cried and dashed to her. I grabbed her by the arm just as she was about to start crossing.

"What are you--?!" she began, but looked at the traffic light and answered herself. "Oh. Thanks. But, if I don't get going now, I'll be late for work!" she exclaimed, obviously distraught.

"Could you give me directions on which way to get there from here while driving?" I asked, an idea sparking in my head.

"Why, yes, I could. Wait. Are you volunteering to drive me to work? You've already done so much!" she said, trying to discourage me.

"It's fine. I'm parked just a little ways down the block. The red compact car down there by the meters," I told her, pointing to said vehicle.

"Well, I... guess I can trust you. You did just help me and call the police on the thief. Alright. I'll let you take me," she allowed and we walked to my car.

I let her in first and then got in myself. We began to drive in the direction I saw her try to go to.

"Turn right at the next intersection," she instructed. Once we got there, I did so. "Next, turn left the next chance you get." I drove where she told me. "Finally, go into the furthest left lane. The big building almost covered in windows is mine," she informed me and I parked in front of the entrance for her. "Thanks again."

"Of course! It was nice meeting you, uh..." I wasn't able to finish since I didn't know her name.

"Hee hee! Cassandra. My name is Cassandra," she told me, reaching her right hand for mine once she was out of the car.

"Cassandra. What a nice name. I'm Giovanni. It's a pleasure making your acquaintance," I told her, slipping a card in my hand before taking hers.

"Nice to meet you too, Giovanni. Thanks once again!" she said, and let go of my hand, the card in it.

"You're quite welcome. See you around!" I said with a smile, closed the door, and drove off. I had a distinct feeling that I would be meeting her again sometime soon.


	2. Chapter 2 Getting to Know You

**(DISCLAIMER: As previously stated, I don't own the Pokemon Company nor any of its characters/places. The only thing I actually own and created on my own here is Cassandra. And Anton. Don't ask me who those people are. I'll put up a character list... eventually. Just know that those two are my original people, 'kay?)  
**

* * *

That evening at 9:30 pm, I received a phone call at my apartment. I answered accordingly. "Hello? Giovanni speaking. Who may I ask is calling?"

"Giovanni! Hello! It's Cassandra! The woman you met this morning?" Cassandra reminded me.

"Ah, yes, Cassandra. I take it you found my card. How are you?"

"Yes, I did. Very sneaky of you. Anyway, I'm kind of in a rut."

"Oh? What's the matter?"

"I got a whole lot of work to do at home today and I can't carry it myself and get home before 10. Would you mind giving me a ride again? I'm sorry for calling and asking so late."

"No, no, it's fine. Of course, I'll help. I'll be there in three minutes, more or less."

"Oh, thank you! You're such a gentleman, you know that? I'll have to do something for you sometime. I'll be waiting out in the lobby of the building. See you when you get here! Bye!"

"Bye," I replied, and she hung up on her end. I then put my own phone back on the cradle and headed out to my car.

The drive did indeed take three minutes. I got out of the car as soon as I was in front of the entrance way to open any necessary doors for Cassandra. Based on the box she was holding, she needed me to open not only my car door, but the front door as well. I did so and I heard a muffled "thanks" from the red-haired lady. I then unlocked and opened the trunk for her to set the box in.

"Oof. Man, I wish my boss would let up on me, just a little," Cassandra complained.

"What all is in there, if you don't mind me asking?" I inquired.

"Oh, nothing much. Just a bunch of blueprints."

"Blueprints?"

"Yeah, for some new project we're working on. And some other files that need organizing that I couldn't get to today."

"What's the project? Or can you not tell me?"

"It's for some new type of PokeBall. It's supposed to catch a Pokemon with greater accuracy than a normal one. I think they're thinking of calling it the... Super Ball? Something like that."

"Huh. Interesting. Well, could you give me directions again? I don't know where you live yet."

"Sure. Let's just get going. Sue's probably worried sick."

I raised my eyebrow at her when we both took our seats. "Sue?" I asked her.

"Don't worry. You'll see Sue when we get there. I can't guarantee she'll be too happy to see you. She doesn't like people other than myself," my passenger warned me. To be honest, I was a little nervous about meeting this... "Sue."

We got to her apartment building without a hitch. I ended up carrying the file box up to her apartment, the first one up the first flight of steps on the left. I heard the clicking of her keys as she took them from her bag to open the door. Then I heard an odd sound from the other side of the door.

"Nyaaau! Nya nya nyaaaau! Nya-nya-nya-nya-nya!"

"Yes, it's me, Sue. Don't worry. Back up from the door. Don't want to get your tail caught in it again, do you?" Cassandra asked calmly.

"-Nng-.. Now... Wait a -urf- second... Meowing? ...Tail? Are you... -ergh- trying to say that 'Sue' is a..." I began. But I couldn't finish because the door opened and my load became a little more than nine pounds heavier.

"Nya?" a Meowth that was now sitting on the box said, cocking its head to its left with a befuddled look on its face.

"Sue! Get off! Come on, girl. Down," Cassandra commanded and the Meowth I assumed was "Sue" obeyed. "You can put that on the floor of the living area," she told me and we walked inside.

I set the box down with a tired grunt. "Didn't think a bunch of blueprints and files could be so heavy!" I exclaimed.

"Hee hee hee!" the red-haired business woman giggled behind me. "I really can't thank you enough. I'm guessing, since it's so late, that you've already had dinner, huh?" she asked, a little downcast.

"Yes. But, if you were about to invite me to stay, I wouldn't mind," I added, hoping my remark wasn't too rude.

"Really? Great! I was trying to think of other ways to thank you, but I was coming up short on ideas. Feel free to plunk down on the couch and watch something. Or read a book from my shelf. Or, whatever," she told me, being the basic hospitable host. First, I closed the door behind me. Then, I took her recommendation and sat on the couch.

Or rather, _sank_ into the couch. The cushioning must be pretty old. I almost hit one of the support boards underneath. Sue, the Meowth, despite Cassandra's claims on not liking anyone other than her, sat calmly on my lap. She soon began to groom herself, licking her paws as if something rather enticing was spilled on them.

"Huh. That's surprising. Sue doesn't usually warm up to humans. You must be pretty special! Either that, or smell like fish," Cassandra noted.

"I certainly hope it's the former rather than the latter," I told my host.

"Hahaha! I hope so too!" she laughed.

She made pancakes for dinner. She said it was the best thing she could make out of any other recipes she has. They were actually really good.

"These remind me of the ones my father used to make for me before I went to school as a child," I remarked. "They were just as delicious as these," I made sure to add.

"Your father? Not to seem rude, but, wouldn't a mother be more the one to make breakfast in the morning?" the woman sitting across the table asked me.

It was an honest question, but one I didn't want to answer. Not the way I wanted to, anyway.

"My mother..." I started, "Wasn't really home much. Not in the mornings, anyway.

"She... was hardly likable. Sometimes I wonder why my father stayed married to her after he saw what was going on between us. She probably bribed him or blackmailed him, or something. Either that, or he stayed for my sake. He wanted me to have at least one loving parent," I admitted.

"If you don't mind me asking, what did your mother do?" Cassandra asked. Again, it was an honest question.

"One word: abuse. Physical at times, but mostly emotional. If my father wasn't around, I may never have survived."

"Speaking of your father, that's who we began talking about, right? What was he like?" she inquired, knowing I was uncomfortable with the subject at hand. I was very grateful to her for realizing that.

"Well, my father is the Leader of the Viridian City Gym. His name is Anton," I stated proudly.

"Gym Leader Anton is your FATHER?! No way! That's amazing!" Cassandra said in awe of my tellings.

"He is amazing. He gave me my first Pokemon, a male Nidoran, when I was 11 years old. He did it so that I would become an accomplished enough Trainer to take his place someday. That Nidoran is now a Nidoking. And, as soon as my vacation here ends, I will be co-Leaders with him."

"That's incredible. My parents are nothing special. They simply raised me as best as they could here in Saffron. They now live retired somewhere in the Sevii Islands south of Cinnabar."

"Sevii Islands? I've never heard of them."

"Well, not many people live there yet. It's mostly a resort type of archipelago."

"Ah. I see. Now, did you have any siblings?"

"No. Only child. You?"

"Same."

"Well, that's three things we have in common!" Cassandra beamed.

"Three?" I asked, curious as to what the other two were.

"One: Sue likes us, two: we don't have brothers or sisters, and three: we both like pancakes!" she said with a smile and a laugh.

"Speaking of which, I think the pancakes are getting cold. We probably should eat them now," I replied with a slight grin myself.

"Good point," she agreed, and we ate. We finished in about 3 minutes. However, I stayed for another 10. We talked on about our hobbies, our favorite types of Pokemon, (hers is Normal, mine is Ground) and even our favorite colors.

I then noticed that the microwave read 10:12. I assumed that, due to it still being dark out, it was PM.

"I probably should go home. It's rather late," I informed my most gracious host, pointing to the microwave behind her.

"Oh! I had no idea it was past 10! I'm sorry to have kept you..."

"No, no, don't apologize. I had a lot of fun."

"We should do this again sometime."

"Nyaa!"

"Hee hee! Sue thinks so, too! What do you say? Shall we have lunch together tomorrow?"

I thought for a moment, then gave her my reply: "Yes. I'd like that."

"Wonderful! I get off for lunch at 12:17. I'll meet you in the Silph Company lobby. Sound good?" she asked me as we put our dishes in the sink.

"Yes, it does. I'll drive over there to pick you up."

"Works for me! Well, I'll see you then!" the blue-eyed woman said as she opened the door for me.

"Right. Good night, Cassandra."

"Good night, Giovanni."

We probably stood there staring at each other for at least one-and-a-half minutes. I really then took in her beauty. Her hair glowed under the porch light, her eyes glistened like some of the stars that were visible between the skyscrapers. Her complexion wasn't all that pale, but she wasn't tan, more like a pleasant rosy peach. She was a good two inches shorter than I, I noticed. But that didn't detract from her loveliness. Finally her Meowth snapped us out of our daze.

"Nyaaa!" she said, as if to say, "Come on, you know how late it is."

I then nodded, walked out, went to my car, opened the door, closed it once inside, started the engine, and looked up. She was still there, standing in the doorway. I then pulled out of the parking lot and headed back to my own apartment.

Thinking back on all that had occurred, I knew. I, Giovanni of Viridian City, was in love.


	3. Chapter 3 Piano Man

**Disclaimer: Pokémon be not mine. Nor be Giovanni. However, Cassandra, Sue and Anton are. Warning about a slight suggestive moment near the end of this chapter. It's nothing so bad that I need to change the rating or nothing, just a little mention of a slight myth the semi-older audience might chuckle at.**

* * *

As the weeks went by, Cassandra and I began a routine: I'd drive her to work, we'd have lunch, and I'd drive her home. Although our moments together were brief, they were precious. One day, she invited me to come with her on a Saturday to take a walk in the little park with her and Sue. How could I say "no"? This time, however, she met me at my place, an apartment I was renting for the year.

"Hello, Gio!" Cassandra said in her now-usual way of greeting me. "Ready for our walk?"

"In just a moment, I will be. I can't seem to find my walking shoes. All I can find are dress shoes," I explained, feeling semi-distraught that my issue was taking time away from her and Sue.

"Well, let me help you then," she offered and walked in with Sue. The three of us then combed the entire square footage of the place. That's when I heard the plinking noise of a piano. I whirled around to see Sue on my keyboard.

"Sue! Please, get down from there! That's not a surface for walking upon," I told her. Surprisingly enough, she obeyed and lept off. Cassandra then got the most perplexed look on her face.

"You... play piano?" she asked, seemingly stunned that Sue listened to me.

"Eh, I dabble. I don't know that much," I explained, hoping that she'd drop the topic. But, as I figured, she didn't.

"What can you play?" she inquired, innocently enough. I knew that all she wanted to know is what I could do, but I hardly wanted to play.

_I'm not one for revealing anything about myself. _I thought._ In fact, I'm rather surprised at myself for even telling her about my family._ She kept looking to me expectantly. Finally, I submitted to her inquiry and sat on the bench in front of the keyboard.

"I'll show you," I replied and placed my fingertips on the keys. I then began playing a little tune that my father would hum as we took walks along routes to and from town, albeit expanded upon in my spare time.

_G-A sharp-B... A natural-B-C_ I began to remember the tune, and stroked the keys with precision. I was almost so occupied with my playing that I forgot that I couldn't find my walking shoes or the fact that Cassandra and Sue were almost looming over me.

As my fingers strolled down the notes, I remembered a time when I was but a young boy. It was autumn and the leaves began to change color in Viridian Forest. I wanted to see them, and asked Father if I could. He then smiled and hoisted me up onto his broad, strong shoulders. I was completely amazed by the plethora of colors as we walked through the trees. Father then began humming and singing the very tune I was playing.

Finally, I finished the song, and noticed that things were a little blurry when I returned from my reverie. Cassandra, in complete awe, applauded.

"That was wonderful! I wish I could play piano. I could never do any better then 'Hot Cross Buns,'" she told me and giggled a bit as she did. Sue seemed to agree with her and Cassandra gave the Pokemon a sly look. "And, just what was _that_ supposed to mean?" she asked. Sue simply giggled and proceeded toward my couch and lay down on the arm. The girl sighed in defeat. "Well, there goes our walking trip. Looks like she's not going to budge for a while."

"Ah, that's no matter. Besides, I can't find my shoes anyhow," I told her. "Probably forgot to pack them, or something. Perhaps next week?"

"I guess.... But, if you don't have walking shoes, how can you expect to go walking? Tell you what: if you agree to watch Sue and tell me your shoe size, I'll go buy you a pair," Cassandra offered.

"Well, I guess I could... Wait. What? Look, I don't shop. Especially not for shoes," I informed her, hoping she'd drop the idea.

"I never said you had to go with me. Just tell me that you can watch Sue while I'm gone and what size shoe you wear."

I nodded, then started to try to remember what size I wore at current. At a loss, I looked at the tongue of the shoes I was wearing.

"Ten," I answered. "I wear size tens." At that notice, she began to turn rosy. She was almost flustered. "Is that a difficult size to find?" I asked her.

"No! No, i-it's not. That's just, uh, a size of considerable, well, size... But! It shouldn't be a p-problem to find shoes that will fit... you..." she trailed off, still somewhat flustered. "I'll just go and get them, then! Uh, you like shades of gray and brown, right?"

"Yes. Blue is nice, too," I told her, still confused as to her sudden change in attitude.

"Okay then! I'll be back soon! I'll just go and get the shoes! Bye, Sue! Don't tear up any of Gio's things! Bye!" she said, rather loud and hurried. She then grabbed her purse and walked out the door then closed it behind her. I looked to Sue, who was still lounging on the arm of my couch.

"Now, what was _that_ all about, eh?" I asked, half-expecting a reply from the Cat Pokemon.

She shrugged. "Nyau," was her response. I sighed.

"Well, Sue, it's just you and me. Guess we'll have to make the best of it, eh?" I told her. I then stopped for a moment. "Um, you _are_ litter-trained, right?"


	4. Chapter 4 Stupid

**Disclaimer: Pokémon belongs to Game Freak, The Pokémon Company, Satoshi Tajiri, etc. The characters Giovanni and Madame Boss (On'na Boss) belong to them, as do the Pokémon Meowth and Rhyhorn. Anyone else not mentioned in this disclaimer are MINE.  
**

* * *

After a long couple of hours or so out shopping, Cassandra finally arrived back at my apartment. It seemed to me that she bought more than just a pair of shoes for me. I was surprised she could even walk up the stairs to the door with all that she had piled up in her arms. There were probably at least seven bags.

"How do you women do it?" I asked her as I walked over to her to help carry in the parcels a-plenty.

"Wh-what do you mean by that, Gio?" she inquired in return. She and I set the bags on the floor.

"You went out in search of a pair of shoes for me, and come back with so much more! How do women take a simple task and make it that much more complex?"

"Well, if you simply _must_ know, I figured that to go with your shoes, you'd need some new athletic socks. Of course, if you're going to go running here in the city, you'd probably need more than just shorts and a t-shirt, so I went to find you a track suit to go with your shoes. I then noticed that it was a 2-for-1 sale, so I bought you a second suit – first was brown, the other blue – and then I saw this nice digital watch that had a timer-stopwatch thing in it. Thought that'd be useful for you, so I got that, too. Then, I remembered that the track suit I had was shrinking so that it came up above my ankles, so I thought I'd get a new track suit for myself. Remembering the sale, I couldn't resist getting two. Then, I thought that the bright sun reflecting off of all the windows here might make it hard for us to see, so I bought us a couple of hats with good sized brims – a white one for me and a gray one for you – and I found a couple pedometers so we could keep track with our steps. And then --"

"Cassandra, enough! If you keep trying to explain, your face'll turn blue!" I warned her, kind of laughing at her rambling.

"Well, you asked, so I answered. One thing leads to another. Simple as that," she stated rather matter-of-fact-ly. "So, where's Sue?"

"Ah.... Funny you should ask.... You see.... Ah......" I stammered. It was difficult to explain that I had to somehow, from scratch, come up with a litter box for Sue. I then noticed that Cassandra was giving me a rather incredulous look.

"Giovanni, where is she? Where is my Meowth, Sue?" She was uncharacteristically serious concerning that Cat Pokémon. She began tapping her foot and crossed her arms. "Come on, where is she?"

I simply told her, "Bathroom," and pointed toward the half-bath. She strolled over there, frustrated somewhat.

"Is... is that _sand_ coming from the bottom of the door?" she inquired, noticing a few remnants of my attempt at creating a place for Sue to, well, relieve herself.

"Ah, well, you see...." I began. She simply sighed, opened the door, and... I don't think my ears will ever recover from that squeal.

"_GIOVANNI OF VIRIDIAN CITY, WHAT ON EARTH IS THIS?!?!?!_" Cassandra screamed at me. She had every reason to.

You see, I had tried to put together a litter box for Sue. A litter box is simply sand in a box, right? And, being a Ground-type specialist, I devised a plan to make one using the move Sandstorm. So, I called my Rhyhorn out and had it use that move into a plastic container lid that I could spare. Needless to say, it got messy. Sand blew everywhere in that tiny half-bath. I tried cleaning it as best as I could, but I ran out of vacuum bags... At least I managed to fill the box!

"Well, I –" I began, trying to explain myself, but Cassandra was having none of it. She scooped up Sue in her arms, who was trying to pick the sand from her fur. She then turned to me, her face red as a Kingler. I knew that she was about to explode on me, so I stopped to let her.

"Don't even bother trying to explain! Whatever it is you did, don't do it again! This is just ridiculous! All this sand everywhere! Sue's probably awful sore at you for this! And, frankly, so am I! Sue and I are _leaving!_ Have a nice day, Giovanni!" she screamed. Then, with her Pokémon in tow, she left the apartment, slamming the door.

For the longest time, I just sat there. In the middle of my floor. My carpeted, sand-ridden floor. Staring at my doorway. As I did many times in my life before, I felt miserable; but this time, I knew it really _was _my fault.

"Cassandra, I'm sorry," I whispered, hoping that, somehow, she heard. I hoped with all my heart that she'd come back...

_Knock knock knock_

_Is that...._ I thought to myself. I stood, opened the door, and...

"Hey, Gio. Kinda forgot my part in what I bought. Can I come in to get it?" Cassandra asked me, somewhat sheepishly. She was blushing a little as she smiled ever so slightly.

"Sure," I replied, stepping back so she could discern what bags were hers. She walked in, but didn't grab the bags right off. She just stared at the floor and a little to the right, as if she were trying to hide her face from mine.

"Gio, I..." she started. She stopped and sighed for a second. "I'm sorry."

"_You're_ sorry? _I_ should be the one to apologize. I was the one who --" I began, but Cassandra stopped me before I said more.

"No, you're not to blame. You were just trying to be helpful. Trying to accommodate for your guest. I thought your attempt might have hurt her, so I kind of blew up. But, as soon as we got home, I realized that Sue was fine, just a little dirty..." She paused for a few seconds. Finally, she looked up at me. I could tell she was trying to hold back tears. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have... I just..."

"Say no more. It's all right. All is forgiven," I told her, reassuring her that I wasn't mad at her. Hearing this, she looked at me with a wide beautiful smile.

"Thank you!" she exclaimed, and she kind of leaped at me, resulting in an embrace. My arms were at my sides, raised out of shock. I can honestly say I knew not what to do. I hadn't been hugged in... well, too far for me to try to count. So, I did the only thing I thought to, and hugged her back, wrapping my arms around her back as she held to my neck and shoulders. I then noticed my left shoulder getting wet. She was crying. To try and comfort her, I held her tighter. But then, she let go and kind of pushed me away a little with this shocked look on her face, a few tears still coming down her cheeks. It seemed that she was trying to say something, but no words were coming from her mouth. She then stopped trying to speak... and moved her hands from my shoulders to my face. Sort of cupping it between her hands. Then... she began to move in. Nearing her face towards mine. I soon realized that she was about to try and kiss me...

_Don't get such stupid ideas in your head, twerp. No girl in her right mind would ever dare kiss you, or hug you, or even LOVE you. You are an unlovable... horrid... annoying little BRAT!!_

"No! I can't!" I exclaimed, the words of my mother ringing in my head, tormenting me with every second. I grabbed Cassandra's wrists and pushed them down to her sides. She was shocked. As was I. Her eyes welled up again, those cerulean pools blurred in front of me. She took up her bags and ran out the door, sobbing.

"CASSANDRA!" I called after her. But, it was no use. She tore down the street out of sight. I closed the door, meandered over to my piano bench, sat down, and slammed my forehead into the keys with a resounding "clang". I completely and totally messed up. _I really am stupid. Aren't I, mother?_


End file.
